The Cursed Plus Sign
by Reizna
Summary: Two weeks earlier, Risa was drunk and did something she shouldn't have. At the present, Satoshi is taking his walk to the park, recalling the party events and sees her. The result of their talk caused his Hikari reserve to shatter under six words.
1. The Cursed Plus Sign

**Title**: The Cursed Plus Sign  
**Rating**: T  
**Warnings**: Just a mentioning of alcohol and sexual activities.  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned D.N.Angel, these two would have been together by volume ten of the manga. Sadly, I don't. At last, I've said it.

---

"Oh dear God!" Risa shrieked. Startled by the images that plagued her dreams, she awoke, holding her legs close to her chest. A cramp formed below her stomach and the younger brunette felt the urge to throw up. She threw off the covers on her blanket and rushed to the bathroom.

Quickly, she reached for the painkillers she needed to take to ease her pain and swallowed one instantly. Her period should have already come. It was a week overdue, but she figured it was just late. After all, her menstruation was not a regular visitor just yet.

She didn't tell Riku. Risa didn't mention anything about it. She didn't want to worry her dear sister while she herself worried, still breathing quite normal.

She had to appear like nothing was wrong until this morning. Risa thought of a possible answer to her question. Slowly, she opened the cupboard where her mother kept all her medical stuff and Risa searched for something. She had found it: a test.

She gulped, beginning to open the box with her last hope. "Please…don't let it be that way."

---

Hiwatari Satoshi did not like the past week of his life. His nights were plagued with hormonal dreams that every teenage boy experiences at least more than once in their lifetimes. All of it had started after he was forced to attend Saehara Takeshi's Christmas party two weeks earlier.

His usually good memory seemed to be hazy whenever he tried to recall anything from then. The only fact Satoshi knew was that he and a few other people were drunk due to Takeshi spiking the fruit punch.

Normally, the boy genius bluenette would have checked if the drinks were spiked, but something that night seemed to have prevented him from doing so. He figured it was Takeshi's doing, using another person to distract him.

Perhaps for whenever Satoshi interrogated his classmate about the issue, the school photographer would hardly reply and walk off, saying he had to do something.

Shaking his head off the matter, the bluenette put his hands in his pockets and walked down the snowy street toward the park. His deep sapphire eyes showed much disinterest for most of the gawking teenage girls in the park. He scoffed and walked onward without another word until he spotted someone from school, sitting on a bench to her lonesome.

Her long, brown hair, which was not held up by a pink ribbon, fell over her saddened eyes. She was dressed in a blue jacket with a white turtleneck underneath and white sweatpants. Harada Risa did not look so warm at all.

He let out a sigh and began to proceed, ignoring her. But a pang of guilt stuck his heart. Why? He did not know, but then again, since when did he respond to emotions?

"Hiwatari-kun…"

He looked up from his feet to see the brunette girl looking straight at him. Her call revealed to him that something was indeed wrong. But it wasn't any of his troubles. It was hers.

---

That boy was the last one she wanted to see, but the first one she knew she had to face. Her dreams had warned her before this morning. This dawn sealed her fate.

"What is it, Harada-san?" He asked. His voice was like the very weather, so cold.

"Could you come here? Please?" Risa requested, "I don't feel like sitting alone anymore."

She heard Satoshi let out a frustrated sigh and take the seat next to her reluctantly. Risa looked away from him. Her hand was shaking while she reached into the right pocket of her sweatpants. Nervously, the brunette gulped. "Ano…I know what happened after most of us got drunk at Saehara-kun's party."

"Do you really?" His tone was sarcastic, but Risa managed to shake it off. What she was going to say would take everything she had right now.

"Hiwatari…Satoshi-kun," She turned to look at him straight in the eyes. Risa knew it. What she would say next would change everything...

"You aren't the last Hikari anymore."

---

His entire Hikari reserve shattered under the pressure of those six words of hers. Satoshi grabbed her by the wrist and they walked off to a place where they would not be heard speaking: the Fountain Park. When they arrived, the place was deserted – perfect for their conversation.

"Harada-san, would you mind repeating your statement with further information?" He asked.

Risa looked at him with that same depressed expression. "You and I were drunk at Saehara-kun's party. And well, you know how alcohol affects the body. Inhibitions went down and we…uh…flirted. After that, we ended up having sex…"

She seemed to be quite nervous, judging from her speech. Risa had a right to be. She was currently the mother of the next Hikari.

"Who would have thought I would be sleeping with you to produce the next mini me…?" Satoshi mumbled, slapping his forehead.

"Hiwatari-kun! This isn't funny!" Risa shrieked, "This is real! And I can't do anything to stop this." As she spoke, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a sandwich bag that held their fates. Risa blindly threw it at him, who caught it without ease.

Satoshi stared at the white, pregnancy test and shook his head. As if plus signs and crosses gave him any luck. Curses. Curse the damn little, plus sign.

After examining the test for some time, he glanced at Risa, the mother of his child at their ages of sixteen and mumbled a curse in a few dozen languages. The young woman before him was on the verge of tears. Of course, who wouldn't be?

Sighing once more, Satoshi strolled over to her side and wrapped his arms around her. Not only was Risa in tears, her body was freezing. He held her close while she buried her face in his chest. The bluenette could feel her warm tears, holding back his own. He couldn't cry - at least not in front of her.

"Risa, it'll be alright," He whispered, "I'll find a way to help you….But first, what do you want to do about the baby?"

Risa shook her head. "I don't know, Hiwatari-kun! It's a life…I can't kill it. I can't keep it either."

Satoshi placed at gentle hand on her head and stroked her hair gently, attempting to ease her sobbing. "I know…but if that's the case, no one must ever know."

Risa nodded in silence before she wrapped her arms around him. They stood there together, waiting for Satoshi to come up with a logical, but discreet answer to their problem.

"Satoshi…"

"Harada-san?"

"It's just Risa," She muttered, "If anything happens, will you be there for me…?"

Satoshi didn't say anything. He merely did something out of character: he kissed her forehead lightly, taking her hand as he broke their embrace. "Let's go somewhere warmer so we can talk."

"All right then." Risa said, trailing after him. "Thank you…for not pushing me away."

Her last words before the silence struck once more were heard and Satoshi grasped her hand tighter.

---

Bleh, crappy ending. Lately, those have sucked for my recent one shots.

Please read and review. XD


	2. The Homecoming Surprise

**Title**: The Homecoming Surprise  
**Rating**: T  
**Warnings**: Sequel to The Cursed Plus Sign. Takes place six years later. Beware of lack of description later on. Stupid laziness.  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned D.N.Angel, these two would have been together by volume ten of the manga. Sadly, I don't. At last, I've said it.

---

_January 1, 2001_

_Dear diary,_

_I found out the source of my problem. My period will not be coming because, well…I'm fucking pregnant. Shhh! This is top secret, hush hush --- I haven't told Riku anything. I can't. And I'm too scared to say anything. Oh yeah, I haven't said who the father was yet; it's Hiwatari-kun! Oh my God, we were so drunk at Saehara-kun's Christmas party when it happened. I don't wanna think about it, but I have to write this down. Anyways, he and I were discussing what to do about the baby…OUR baby. I know we can't kill it. I know we can't keep it either. And well, Satoshi…I mean Hiwatari-kun's father came in when we were talking and overheard our conversation. He was surprised, but not at all disappointed in either of us. Actually, he had offered to help us keep the secret. Hiwatari-kun had said it was the most fatherly thing the Commissioner had ever done for him besides adopting him. So we made plans._

_For nine months, Hiwatari-kun and I would disappear from here and go to England for a project. There, we'd have the baby and decide what to do from there. After that, I really don't know what to do. But Hiwatari-kun keeps telling me that everything will be okay and stuff. But will it really?_

_I don't know anymore._

_---_

_October 22, 2001_

_Dear diary,_

_I delivered the baby a week ago and I just finally got out of the hospital. And the baby's a boy! He has Hiwatari ---I mean, Satoshi's eyes so I gave him the chance to name his…no, our son. He decided on Raito Hikari: Raito as in the English word for light when said in our language and Hikari, Satoshi's original family name. The name's so cute. I think it really fits Raito._

_Wow…it's been nine months since he was conceived in my body and well, I'm going to miss him when I leave for home. But he'll be fine with his father. Satoshi's gone to college and has a job. So things should be fine with those two or so Satoshi says. He keeps apologizing for what happened on that Christmas, saying how it ruined my life and that he's letting me go back. I have to listen because he's got that persuasion thing. So I guess I have to get ready now…for my goodbye to my son and his father._

_---_

_June 31, 2007_

_Dear diary,_

_It's been six years since I've physically seen Satoshi…no, Hiwatari-kun's son…No, he's mine too, right? Sometimes, I seem to deny it though I know it's true. I'm a mother, but I haven't seen him. I'm writing this because well, Satoshi gave me a call the other day, saying he's returning to Azumano, Japan. It's been too long. I think he was thinking that it was about time Raito saw me, his mom. I wonder what he'll say…_

_Oh my God! I wonder what'll everyone say! They already know Satoshi's coming back! How will they react to Raito? Saehara-kun? Niwa-kun and Nee-chan?! Kyahh…this is not good. I can't…this…I can't take it. I can't think about this. Please, don't let them shun us._

_Please let it be over soon…_

_Yours truly._

_Risa Harada_

---

"Hey Harada-imouto, what's up?" A familiar voice asked from behind her, "You look horrible."

Risa guessed it was Takeshi and frowned. She folded her arms over her chest, crumpling her yellow tank top. Horrible was an understatement. Indeed, she looked horrible and felt it too. She was feeling a little nervous about the homecoming party. After all, she knew something the others did not know.

Satoshi was already caring for a son while the rest of them were attending college, having fun. Risa had been aware of all of this for she was the child's mother. They had no idea of the secret both she and Satoshi harbored for six years.

Six years, the secret had been kept by three people: Risa, Satoshi and Satoshi's adoptive father, Kei Hiwatari. On August the first, the college-bound brunette girl feared the secret they died to keep would have to be revealed, but it seemed it was time.

"Oh, shut up." Risa retorted, "I'm just not feeling well."

"Period?" Takeshi questioned.

"No!" Risa screamed, flustered by his guess.

Her dark-haired classmate let out a sigh, scratching the back of his head. "I can never understand women."

With that said, Risa stormed off away from the beach party site, where they awaited the returning alumni, to the seashore. She let out a sigh, gazing toward the horizon. The brunette knew she needed to chill out, but with what could be at stake, Risa just could not.

Satoshi would be there soon with the secret walking beside him, holding his hand. Risa wanted to throw up from her nervousness. Of course, she wanted to see them. For six years, she had missed them, wrote to them and talked to them on the phone, but she did not have the courage to go visit them.

She felt like it wasn't time yet, but it seemed Satoshi realized it was better late than never. Risa wanted to argue with his decision, but she was voiceless when he had announced it over the phone. Risa had only cried with tears of both joy and sadness.

"Hey Risa! He's coming! He's almost here!" Riku screamed from behind her.

Upon hearing this, Risa hung her head. For her, it was the beginning of the end. She uttered a prayer and turned her back to the horizon, feigning a smile as she walked back to the party site. "Please…go well."

---

Her heart was racing as a black Honda Civic halted near their site. She knew that was his car and she held her breath as the driver's side door opened up. The same bluenette climbed out, looking a little taller and slightly older than he was the last time she had seen him.

"Yo Hiwatari-kun! Let's go grab something to eat!" Takeshi shouted.

Satoshi shook his head. "There's something I have to take care of first." He answered coldly. He was the same as ever, Risa noted, watching as he moved from his seat to the back seat. He opened the door.

Risa flinched. Out from the backseat, there came a little boy about six years of age, looking completely identical to Satoshi Hiwatari.

"Hiwatari-san! Who's the kid?" The red head, Daisuke asked.

Two pairs of piercing blue eyes turned to look at the group as Satoshi shut the backdoor. "My son."

Takeshi's jaw dropped. "What? Already?"

Seeing the other's reaction, Risa forced a giggle. "As honest as ever, Hiwatari Satoshi-kun."

She felt so sick, lying to everyone. But then again, it would only be a matter of time.

"What's the little one's name?" Riku asked, dropping down to the boy's eye level.

Neither hesitated to answer: "Raito, Raito Hikari."

With his unreadable expression, Satoshi looked at Risa, who looked down at her flip flops. She bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't have said anything at all.

"Imouto-chan?" Riku's voice rose. So the older twin was catching on. Now, the clock was ticking and Risa was tongue-tied.

"How's you know?" Takeshi interjected.

Risa shrugged. "Lucky guess?"

It was only then when their fate was sealed…by little Raito, who was tugging at his father's pant leg. "Daddy…she looks just like Mommy. Why?"

Risa gasped, looking at the six-year-old with a sad look on her face. So Raito had his father's intellect. The young brunette felt tears swell up in her eyes. This did not look good at all.

"Raito, now's not the time." Satoshi chastised.

"But wait, Daddy…it is her, isn't it? That lady…whose crying…is Mommy, isn't she?" Now, the mini bluenette was now on the verge of tears. After kneeling down to embrace his sobbing son, Satoshi looked away for a way and curled his fist. Just then, he glanced at Risa, who had her hand together and nodded.

Risa felt herself nod and step forward.

"Imouto-chan, please don't say…" Riku began. Risa silenced her by shaking her head.

"Raito…" Satoshi whispered, trying to calm down his son.

The younger Harada twin approached the two bluenettes with tears in her eyes. She kneeled down to their level and outstretched her arms.

"Risa!" Riku shouted.

"Raito, it's okay. I'm here," Risa cried, "Your mommy's here. You don't have to cry anymore…"

Closing his eyes, Satoshi let go of his son --- no, their son --- who turned to see the woman called his mother. Wailing loudly, Raito ran to hug his mother, who had only held him so close when he had been born. A warm feeling entered Risa's heart as she embraced her little boy back.

She had missed him and his father as well. She was in tears because of it.

---

"So let me get this straight. You and you had…" Takeshi was waving a finger between Satoshi and Risa, who were currently sitting on the love seat sofa during the interrogation at the Harada Manor. Thankfully, the other adults were out for the evening and Raito was already asleep.

"Yes, Saehara, she and I had sex." Satoshi growled, "I thought we established that five minutes ago."

Risa rolled her eyes and leaned back. "Yes, we did."

"How? Why? My little sister, at the age of sixteen?! With Hiwatari-kun? How? Why? And WHEN?" Riku shrieked. If Daisuke hadn't been there, Risa would have been literally dead in seconds.

"It was at Saehara-kun's Christmas party six years ago. It was you and Daisuke's anniversary so you two didn't go, Nee-chan. And well, the punch got spiked. Satoshi forgot to check and we were drunk. That should explain most of it." Risa was twitching when she had spoke about the incident. Clearly, the young woman was not completely comfortable talking about it. The same went with her bluenette partner.

"Since when did you call him Satoshi?" Takeshi questioned. That was important so the inquiry was ignored and things went on.

"We were careless then, but we handled the situation with utter most cautious and Raito is the result." Satoshi added.

"But still, the Commissioner Hiwatari is a grandfather and my parents are already grandparents this early?!" Riku yelled.

Pained to hear her sister's complaints, Risa looked at her lap where her hands were folded. "I know. That was Satoshi's and my mistake, but we paid the price for it. I didn't know my son for six years. Raito didn't know me and Satoshi never knew how it was to be a family since we weren't together. I know it was wrong then, but you know, things are different now. I can…"

She didn't complete her words for Satoshi placed a hand on her own. The same warm feeling came over her, but she did not realize what it was. Shaking her head, she whacked his hand away and ran from the living room. She moved away from there and headed up the stairs to her room, where she would stay in quiet solitude for as long as she needed.

---

The door swung open and someone was coming in without knocking. Risa sighed and sat up to see Satoshi, who was now sitting next to her on her bed. She watched as he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek. A blush quickly appeared on her cheeks as she tried to look away. "Ano…Satoshi, Riku's gonna get mad that you're in here."

"Honestly, what's the worst we can do this time?" Satoshi shrugged, "And I really don't want to put you through child birth again…"

Risa stared at him, suddenly realizing that Raito was one of the reasons he returned to Japan, but upon looking at his expression, she figured there was something more. "Mou…Satoshi," She began.

"What is it?" He asked.

She answered with another question. "Why are you here in Japan besides Raito?"

"Well…I…"

Satoshi was stuttering! For as long as she had known him, he _never _stuttered ever!

"The fact that we're in your room is making this harder than it needs to be." Satoshi mumbled.

Risa blinked. "Hmm…why?"

His hand drifted from her warm cheek to the strands of her hair, which he gently played with."You know, I never thought you'd be the mother of my son…our son, Raito…after all we went through in junior high. And when you left six years ago, I felt something I had never felt before: heartache," He paused.

Risa blinked. It couldn't have been…he had fallen in love with her. Once more, tears formed under her eyelids. Those years ago, she too had fallen for him, but he had let her go back to her old life after Raito was born. She had no clue about his feelings then.

"At first, I thought it was just an attachment to you --- my tolerance of you. But it seemed as the years went by and Raito grew, I realized the source of my true heartache: over the course of time we had spent together, I truly fell in love with you, Risa…"

Now, the brunette couldn't hold back her tears any longer. As she sobbed, she threw her arms around Satoshi's neck, knocking him over until she seemed to be on top of him. Not really minding the position, Satoshi hugged her back, trying to soothe her.

"When I left you, Satoshi, I felt the same. I felt like leaving was the worst mistake I've ever made." She mumbled.

Satoshi sighed, withdrawing her hand. He looked up at her and slightly sat up, pressing his lips against hers for a sweet, innocent kiss. She reacted and giggled. Sadly and reluctantly, they broke the kiss to look at each other, smiling.

"I love you, Satoshi."

"I love you too, Risa."

And so, they remained the way they were, enjoying each other's company, sharing kisses with each other's arms. Better late than never or rather, in the morning for the wrath of Riku Harada loomed over their happy ending.

---

I had a couple of requests to make a sequel to The Cursed Plus Sign so here it is.

Please read and review.


End file.
